Papa, laisse moi sortir !
by Black Lagoon
Summary: Complet. Scorpius organise une soirée et Rose est bien décidée à s'y rendre avec l'aide de sa cousine Lily, même après le refus de son père. Scorpius X Rose
1. Papa laisse moi sortir !

**NdA **: C'est une petite fiction ( 3 chapitres ) sur un couple que je trouve bien crédible !

**Chapitre I : Papa, laisse-moi sortir !**

Rose Weasley entra dans la cuisine et se planta devant ses parents. Avec un grand sourire, elle enlaça sa mère.

« Coucou maman ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée qui surprit ses parents.

Sa mère, visiblement étonnée, lança un regard bref vers son mari et se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille :

« Bonjour chérie. Heu...tout va bien ? »

Rose Weasley éclata d'un rire cristallin ( ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère d'ailleurs), provoquant une expression alarmée sur le visage des deux adultes face à elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu vas encore imaginer maman, tout va _parfaitement _bien ! Salut Papa ! » fit-elle de son inhabituel ton guilleret en se jetant dans les bras de son père pour lui coller une énorme bise sur la joue.

Oui, Rose Weasley était définitivement étrange aujourd'hui. Elle fit le tour de la cuisine d'un pas léger et s'installa sur une chaise.

« Tu as une nouvelle coiffure maman ? » questionna-t-elle à l'adresse de sa mère. « Ça te va vraiment bien tu sais ! »

Hermione Granger-Weasley sourit à sa fille et d'un ton acerbe, lâcha :

« Merci...Tu as remarqué toi au moins. »

Elle jeta un regard noir en direction de l'homme à côté d'elle. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, en se grattant la tête d'un air embarrassé. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué de changement. Hermione avait toujours sa touffe emmêlée et broussailleuse. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu son regard noir et se tourna vers sa fille :

« Rosie, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais la réponse est non ! » dit-il en buvant sa tasse de café, guettant la réaction de sa fille.

« Enfin papa de quelle réponse veux-tu parler ? Je n'ai rien demandé ! » s'indigna la rouquine avec une expression trop outrée pour paraître vraie.

Son père lui fit un petit sourire moqueur, l'air toujours sceptique. Sa fille, agacée par le fait de voir que ses parents la connaissaient trop bien, avoua :

« Bon, c'est vrai, peut-être que j'ai un petit truc à demander. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux chérie ? » interrogea Hermione, sans pour autant sortir de la lecture du journal.

« Et bien... » commença la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant « Un de mes amis fait une fête vendredi soir et je voulais vous demander votre autorisation pour y aller. »

« Harry ne m'avait pas dit que Albus organisait une fête » fit remarquer Ron d'une voix pensive.

« Ce n'est pas Albus ! » lança Rose, irritée.

« Qui est-ce dans ce cas ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas. Alors je peux y aller ? » questionna la jeune rousse en se tournant vers sa mère.

Mais ce fut son père qui lâcha :

« Certainement pas ! »

« QUOI ? Mais, je veux dire...pourquoi ? » bredouilla Rose, qui ne s'attendait pas à un refus aussi catégorique.

« Je sais comment se déroule ce genre de fête ! Des garçons trop entreprenants, des filles naïves, de l'alcool à volonté et neuf mois plus tard, on se retrouve avec un rejeton sous les bras ! » assura Ron.

« Ronald ! » s'exclama Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

« C'est stupide ! » lâcha Rose.

« Et bien si c'est stupide, tu resteras ici. Comme ça, la question est réglée... » déclara son père, satisfait.

« Je...Tu...Pourquoi Lily Potter a le droit d'y aller alors qu'elle a deux ans de moins que moi ! » s'écria la rousse avec fureur.

« Harry et Ginny font ce qu'ils veulent, toi, tu resteras ici vendredi soir, fin de la discussion ! » lâcha son père d'une voix autoritaire.

« Imbécile ! »

« Rose Weasley, ne parles comme ça à ton père. » sermonna à nouveau Hermione.

Elle eut pour seule réponse un regard mauvais de la part de sa fille.

« Monte dans ta chambre ! » fit Ron en reprenant sa tasse de café.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, lança un regard lourd de condamnations à ses parents puis sortit de la pièce. Ils entendirent ses pas furieux dans l'escalier puis la porte de sa chambre claquer rageusement. Ron secoua la tête puis se tourna vers son épouse qui le regardait.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle aille à cette fête ? »

« Je fais ça pour son bien ! »

« Tu te comporte avec elle comme tu le faisais avec Ginny ! Ron, ta fille va avoir dix sept ans ! »

« Oui et tant qu'elle vivra sous mon toit, elle obéira à mes ordres ! » s'entêta le rouquin. « Et puis j'ai toujours été de bon conseil pour Ginny ! »

Hermione gratifia son mari d'un sourire attendri.

« Mon chéri, si Ginny avait écouté tes conseils, elle serait dans un couvent à l'heure qu'il est. »

Ron ne savait pas ce qu'était un couvent alors il continua :

« N'empêche que je me demande de qui elle tient son sale caractère. »

« Oui on se demande... » dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Au premier étage, Rose fit furieusement claquer la porte de sa chambre pour signifier à ses parents à quel point elle était en colère. Son père n'était qu'un abruti ! pensa-t-elle en se jetant sur son lit. Elle avait seize ans, allait en avoir dix sept à la fin du mois et il la considérait encore comme une gamine ! Lui et ses grands discours ! Comme si il avait été un jeune homme respectable. Tu parles ! Il ne comprenait jamais rien, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais eu son âge. Elle lâcha un long soupir et s'étira dans son lit, irritée par l'attitude de son père. Elle se tourna vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et sortit un parchemin vierge. Elle se mit debout et s'installa à son bureau pour pouvoir écrire. Elle plongea la plume dans l'encrier, se pencha vers le parchemin et commença à écrire.

_Salut Lily !_

_Je suis dé-goû-tée. Mon imbécile de père refuse de me laisser aller à la soirée de vendredi soir sous prétexte qu'il y aura des garçons entreprenants et de l'alcool, j'en ai marre ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour que tes parents acceptent de te laisser sortir aussi souvent alors que tu es plus jeune que moi ! S'il pense que je n'irais pas à cette fête, c'est qu'il me connaît très mal ! Je te jure, mon père est vraiment un minable parfois, il m'énerve ! Mais je suis sûre que je trouverais un moyen de gérer tout ça et je suis certaine qu'avec tes idées de génie tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! En tout cas j'espère que tu vas bien ! N'oublies pas de remercier Tante Ginny pour ses gâteaux, ils étaient MERVEILLEUSEMENT bons ! Passe aussi le bonjour à Oncle Harry et Albus. Tu as des nouvelles de James ? Je suppose qu'il est toujours en vacances en France. Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?_

_Je t'embrasse, Rose._

Satisfaite, elle retourna à la cuisine sans un regard pour son père.

« Où est Phedra ? » demanda soudain la jeune fille à sa mère.

« Je l'ai envoyé porter une lettre à ta grand-mère ce matin. Tu n'as qu'à prendre Habêtis. » proposa Hermione.

« Mouais... »

La rousse remonta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la cage du minuscule hibou.

« Cette fois j'espère que tu ne te perdras pas ! » fit-elle en prenant le petit animal dans son poing.

Elle accrocha la lettre à la patte de l'animal et lui murmura :

« Apportes ça à Lily Potter, d'accord ? »

Habêtis hulula joyeusement et elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour que le hibou prenne son envol ce que ce dernier fit gaiement. Elle entendit un bruit de feuilles puis un nouveau cri enthousiaste. La jeune Weasley leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient vraiment le hibou le plus stupide de tous les temps. Son père lui avait assuré que, dans sa jeunesse, il en avait eu un encore plus stupide, et sérieusement, Rose en doutait. Pouvait-on faire plus bête qu'Habêtis ? Elle haussa les épaules sans retenir son soupir d'agacement à la pensée de son père.

A l'étage, Ron fronça les sourcils quand il entendit un bruit de bruissement de feuilles. Il se tourna vers son épouse qui, toujours plongée dans son journal, ne semblait ne rien avoir rien remarqué.

« Tu as entendu Hermione ? »

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son mari et secoua la tête. Soudain un petit cri se fit entendre et le regard de Ron s'assombrit. Il commença à grogner, pestant contre ce hibou stupide. Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et constata que le petit animal s'était enchevêtré dans les branches d'un arbre.

Ron pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura :

« Accio hibou ! »

« Ronald ! Tu aurais pu aller le chercher toi-même ! »

« Mais ma chérie... »

Hermione secoua une énième fois la tête et replongea une nouvelle fois dans la Gazette. Ron prit le petit hibou dans son poing :

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais encore en train de faire encore ? »

« Lily a dû l'envoyer porter du courrier »

Effectivement, Ron remarqua qu'une petite lettre était pliée à la patte du hibou.

« Et ne lis pas cette lettre ! » le sermonna sa femme en le regardant.

Elle avait tout de suite deviné ses intentions.

« Hermione, ma puce, je suis certain que notre adorable progéniture n'a rien à nous cacher. »

Il profita de l'inattention d'Hermione qui s'était levée pour débarrasser la table pour prendre le billet et le déplier rapidement. Il se mit à lire. En fait plus il lisait, plus ses oreilles devenaient rouges, symptôme chez lui d'un début de colère.

« Hermione ! Regarde ce qu'elle a envoyé à Lily ! »

Il commença à lire la lettre à haute voix, sous les froncements de sourcils d'Hermione. A la fin de sa lecture, voyant que la brune ne faisait preuve d'aucune réaction, il insista :

« Hermione, elle m'a traité d'imbécile et de minable ! »

« Ron, tu n'avais pas à lire ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Elle compte aller à cette fichue fête, malgré mon interdiction ! »

« Ron elle est jeune... » fit sa femme avec petit sourire, pour l'attendrir.

Il se jura de ne pas se laisser abuser par l'air de sa femme. C'était lui l'homme de la famille, il devait protéger sa fille contre tous les petits abrutis qui se pointeraient sûrement à cette soirée. Elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son mari. Comme il était très grand, elle dut se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Tu pourrais la laisser se rendre à cette soirée, mon cœur. »

« Non, non. Hors de question. »

« Je pensais que...Si Rosie sortait à cette soirée et que Hugo allait dormir chez l'un de ses amis, on pourrait aller dîner quelque part et passer une soirée tout les deux, ici. » fit Hermione d'un ton entendu en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

« Hermione... » grogna Ron tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Le dilemme. Passer une soirée à se disputer avec sa fille aînée ou passer une soirée en amoureux avec sa petite femme sans les caprices de sa fille. Il allait presque choisi la deuxième option quand quelqu'un descendit rapidement les escaliers. C'était leur fille.

« Ah, mais arrêtez immédiatement ça ! A votre âge en plus, vous n'avez pas honte ? » s'écria-t-elle en tentant de cacher ses yeux.

« A notre âge ? »

« Ben oui qu'est ce que tu crois Papa ? Tu commences à te faire vieux, rien qu'à voir ton front dégarni »

« Chéri tu sais bien qu'elle dit ça pour te provoquer » lança Hermione en se pressant contre son mari qui commençait à voir rouge.

Et plus bas, elle ajouta :

« Je te trouve aussi sexy qu'avant, si ce n'est plus. »

« Maman, ne te sens pas obligé de mentir parce que c'est ton mari. Tu vois bien que j'ai raison ! »

Puis avec un petit sourire, elle prit un paquet de gâteau dans le placard et remonta à l'étage d'un pas guilleret.

« Qu'elle petite peste ! » jura Ron, irrité. « Je peux te dire qu'elle n'ira pas à sa fichue soirée ! »

Hermione soupira. Rien ne changerait l'avis de la tête dure qu'elle avait comme mari.

« Harry, Ginny et les enfants vont passer cet après-midi. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... »

Quelques heures plus tard en effet les Potter entraient dans la maison. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Rose entraîna sa cousine à l'étage pendant que les adultes et leurs frères respectifs allaient s'installer dans le séjour. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur le lit et Lily demanda :

«Qu'est ce que tu vas mettre vendredi ? »

Le visage de Rose s'assombrit et elle déclara :

« J'y vais pas... »

« QUOI ? Mais ça va être la soirée de l'été ! Il y aura tout le monde ! Tu DOIS venir Rosie ! »

« Je sais mais je t'ai déjà dit que mon père ne voulais pas... Attends, t'as pas reçu ma lettre ? » demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelle lettre ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Je t'avais envoyé une lettre pour te prévenir...quel hibou stupide ! » lâcha la jeune fille.

« _Il_ va être terriblement déçu si tu ne viens pas ! » fit remarquer Lily en repoussant l'une de ses longues mèches rouges.

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu lui plais ! Et puis toi aussi tu es folle de lui ! Ça fait deux ans que vous jouez à ce petit jeu. Cette soirée va être l'occasion de... »

Mais sa cousine la coupa d'un « _Chut_ ! » et lança un regard vers la porte. Elle avait entendu des voix derrière la porte. Ce n'était qu'en fait Albus et Hugo qui devaient se rendre dans la chambre de ce dernier. Elle se tourna vers sa cousine.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on entende. » expliqua Rose en baissant la voix.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te faire sortir, pour _Tu-Sais-Qui_. »

Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'avec son père, ça ne serait pas évidement

.

Dans le séjour, Harry et Ron s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la pièce après le départ des enfants à l'étage et de leurs épouses dans la cuisine.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez laisser Lily sortir à des soirées comme ça, elle n'a que quinze ans. »

« Tout est une histoire de confiance Ron, elle rentre toujours quand il faut et nous savons qu'elle est responsable. » répondit Harry.

« Et bien c'est loin d'être le cas de Rose ! »

Harry eut un léger rire.

« Et puis tu sais laisser sortir les gosses, ça à certains avantages... » fit Harry avec un petit sourire benêt.

« Harry ! C'est ma sœur ! » s'exclama Ron, dégoûté.

Même si son meilleur ami avait épousé sa sœur une vingtaine d'année plus tôt, il n'aimait pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pour mettre en route leur trois enfants.

Harry rit de nouveau et continua :

« De toute façon, même si je ne voulais pas que Lily sorte, Ginny lui aurait donné l'autorisation. »

« Elle impose toujours autant sa loi ? »

« C'est de pire en pire. Je me suis fais engueuler ce matin parce que j'avais mal rangé les serviettes. Mais c'est pour a que je l'aime ma tigresse »

Il eut un petit air rêveur sous le regard irrité de son meilleur ami.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien et quand le dîner fut terminé, Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants décidèrent de partir. Lily et Rosie se plantèrent devant les parents de cette dernière.

« Oncle Ron, Tante Hermione, je voulais vous demander si Rose pouvait venir dormir à la maison vendredi soir ! » fit Lily en battant des cils, façon petite fille respectable.

Ron qui voyait clair dans leur jeu, s'apprêtait à refuser quand sa femme le coupa :

« Une pyjama-party ? Mais bien sûr ma chérie. »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire, embrassa son oncle, sa tante, son cousin et fit un clin d'œil à Rose avant de sortir à la suite de ses parents et de son frère.

Rose sourit à sa mère, lança un petit regard supérieur à son père et quitta le hall pour entrer dans le séjour. Ron se tourna vers Hermione :

« Elle prépare un mauvais coup ! »

« Ron, ne commence pas... »

« Mais tu n'as pas compris ! Elle va faire semblant d'aller chez Harry et Ginny puis elles vont filer en douce à cette soirée ! »

« Ronald, ça suffit maintenant ! Fais un peu confiance à ta fille ! » réprimanda Hermione.

Ron continua de grommeler tandis qu'ils entraient dans le séjour à leur tour.


	2. Une soirée mouvementée

**Chapitre II : Une soirée mouvementée**

Rose entra dans la chambre de son frère.

« Salut frangin, tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« J'étudie... »

« Hugo, nous sommes en vacances ! V-A-C-A-N-C-E-S ! »

« Je sais comment on épelle vacances, merci Rose ! Mais tu sais bien que ça va être les B.U.S.E.S cette année, je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté »

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait les études, mais pas comme sa mère ou son frère. Elle savait s'amuser quand il le fallait et qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

« C'est vrai que t'as un rencard ? »

Le visage de Hugo s'empourpra sous l'œil attendri et moqueur de sa sœur aînée.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement, essayant d'adopter un ton désinvolte.

« Maman. » fit-elle en se relevant. « C'est la petite McMillian ? Elle est mignonne, tu as du goût ! »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac avant de descendre dans le séjour.

« Bon Maman, je vais chez Lily » fit-elle en arrivant devant ses parents.

« Très bien, à demain ma chérie. »

Rose sourit à sa mère, ignora superbement son père et entra dans la cheminée. Jetant la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds, elle s'exclama :

« Maison des Potter ! »

Puis elle disparut parmi les flammes vertes. Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

« Plus qu'à trouver où est cette fête, on ira lui faire une surprise là-bas. » fit-il avec un petit sourire victorieux.

« Et comment vas-tu faire ? Elle n'a rien dit »

« HUGO ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hugo descendait dans le salon. Sa mère constata avec attendrissement qu'il s'était visiblement coiffé pour faire bonne impression à sa nouvelle petite-amie. Ses enfants grandissaient si vite ! Hugo, qui avait remarqué le regard de son père, sentit le mauvais coup se profiler à l'horizon.

« Hugo qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'une fête qui devrait se dérouler ce soir ? » demanda Ron à l'adresse de son fils.

Celui-ci hésita un peu avant de répondre :

« Une fête ? Non je sais pas... »

« Tu as intérêt à savoir si tu veux sortir ce soir. » assura son père avec un petit sourire.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée. « C'est du chantage ! Je ne veux pas que... »

« Excuse-moi, amour. » dit-il à sa femme.

Il se tourna vers Hugo.

« Tu pourras sortir. Mais je sais que tu sais ce qu'elle va faire, et aussi que ce genre de fêtes ne sont pas très recommandables alors si tu peux nous aider, pour ta soeur... »

« Bon d'accord » accepta Hugo. « Mais ne lui dites pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit. »

« Oui, oui. » assura Ron.

« Elle m'a parlé d'une fête qui commencerait un peu plus tard dans la soirée chez l'un de ces amis de classe, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Autant dire le strict minimum.

« Tu ne sais pas lequel ? »

« Non.»

« De toute façon, elle est encore chez Harry. Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute. Tout à l'heure nous irons chez Harry et Ginny pour vérifier si elles sont encore là-bas. » coupa Hermione.

**S X R**

Pendant ce temps, Rose discutait avec sa tante et sa cousine.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire les filles ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oh tu sais bien maman... Ce qu'on fait d'habitude, on va essayer des vêtements, se maquiller et parler de garçons.» assura Lily d'une voix enjouée.

« Très bien, que vous voulez au dîner ? »

« Des sandwichs suffiront. »

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

« Ok merci maman, t'es la meilleure. » fit Lily avant de tirer Rose par sa manche pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

« Ça ne te fait rien de mentir comme ça ? » s'étonna Rose, étonnée par le ton assuré de Lily quand elle mentait.

Quand elle mentait à son père, elle ne ressentait aucun remord puisqu'il ne faisait jamais l'effort de comprendre mais la mère de Lily était quelqu'un de compréhensif. En plus c'était elle, avant Rose, qui avait subi les manies protectrices de Ron Weasley.

« Oh tu sais, c'est de notre âge, raconter ce genre de trucs pour s'amuser. Ils ont été jeunes, ils peuvent comprendre. » dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

La chambre de Lily était toujours dans un bazar hallucinant. Il y avait des magasines, des lettres, et des vêtements partout sur le sol au grand dam de sa mère. La jeune fille verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers Rose :

« Quand maman va venir avec les sandwichs on se donne trente minutes puis on va leur dire qu'on se couche. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à se faire la malle ! »

« Oui mais imagine que tante Ginny rentre vérifier si on dort vraiment ? »

« Normalement, ils ne devraient pas se soucier de nous. »

Devant le haussement interrogatif de sa cousine, elle ajouta :

« Comme je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils le feraient, j'ai acheté des herbes aphrodisiaques et j'en ai mis dans leur café ce matin. »

« Mais pour quoi faire ? » s'étonna Rose.

« Ben pour qu'ils s'envoient en l'air, pardi ! »

« Lily ! » s'écria la jeune Weasley, choquée.

« Quoi ? C'est bien comme ça qu'ils m'ont eu ! »

« Je sais mais quand même... »

« Alors tu vas t'habiller comment ? »

Rose prit son sac et sortit les vêtements qu'elle avait prévus pour la soirée. Lily déplia la robe pour la regarder et à l'expression qu'elle affichait, celle-ci n'était à son goût. Rose, elle, la trouvait très jolie. La robe était brune avec de fines bretelles dorées. Simple, mais élégante.

« Elle est pas bien ? »

« Elle est très jolie, mais pas assez courte ! »

« QUOI ! »

« Bon tu veux l'avoir ce mec ou pas ? »

« Oui mais...je ne veux pas que... » bredouilla la jeune fille.

« On va juste la raccourcir un peu d'accord ? »

Rose accepta à condition que la robe ne soit pas trop raccourcie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Rosie tu vas faire des ravages ! »

Elle prit ses accessoires de couture en soulignant qu'avec la magie, ce serait beaucoup plus simple et ça aurait un meilleur résultat.

« Je sais ça Lily, sauf que si le ministère... »

« Oui mais le ministère est juste capable de percevoir l'acte magique, et non celui qui l'a commit. Et puis il y a deux sorciers majeurs ! »

Rose hocha la tête. En plus de cela, le ministère ne viendrait pas chercher des problèmes avec la famille Potter. Elles sursautèrent quand on frappa à la porte.

« Voilà votre dîner. »

Rose alla ouvrir et remercia sa tante avant de refermer la porte avec soin. Elles passèrent la demi-heure qui suivit à se préparer. Lily s'extasia devant la robe de sa cousine.

« Tu es magnifique dedans ! Elle te va vraiment trop bien ! »

Il était vrai que Rose se trouvait plutôt jolie dans sa robe brune. Lily l'avait raccourcie de sorte qu'on voit ses genoux. Elle s'était maquillé simplement et avait discipliné ses cheveux, qui d'habitude, étaient légèrement hirsutes. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas hérité de la chevelure ébouriffée de sa mère. En fait à part son intelligence, elle n'avait rien de sa mère. Elle était aussi rousse que son père, avait les yeux bleus de son père et également le caractère têtu de celui-ci. Elle observa Lily qui terminait de se préparer. Elle portait une robe bustier noire piquée en sequin avec des talons hauts vernis et noirs. Ses cheveux rouges lui tombaient élégamment sur les épaules.

« J'ai pas pris de veste » se plaignit Rose tandis qu'elle regardait ses épaules nues devant le miroir.

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire remarquer, il voudra te réchauffer... »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel bien qu'un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Je plaisante ! C'est pas grave, je vais t'en prêter une. »

Une fois prêtes, Lily se tourna vers sa cousine.

« Je vais aller leur dire qu'on va se coucher d'accord ? » dit-elle en revêtant son peignoir par dessus sa robe et enleva ses chaussures.

Elle sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants, enthousiaste.

« Je ne pensais pas que ces herbes fonctionneraient aussi bien ! Ils sont déjà en train de s'emballer sur le sofa. »

Elle soupira, enleva son peignoir et mis de l'ordre à ses cheveux et à sa tenue. Les deux jeunes filles placèrent quelques vêtements sous les couvertures puis Rose pointa sa baguette sur les deux lits. Les couvertures se mirent à bouger seules, comme si elles respiraient. Voilà qui ferait l'affaire, espéra Rose pendant que Lily éteignait les lumières de la pièce.

« Allons-y. » murmura cette dernière tandis qu'elles sortaient de la pièce, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. « On prend la cheminée de l'étage. »

Elles se dirigèrent en silence vers l'escalier et montèrent le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement, une marche craqua sous le pied de Lily et les deux jeunes filles se figèrent quand deux voix provenant du living s'élevèrent :

« Harry...tu as entendu ? »

« Hmph non, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'avais cru entendre... »

Mais le reste de la phrase fut enterrée par un gloussement. Les deux cousines se regardèrent et se forçant à ne pas éclater de rire. Elles grimpèrent le reste des marches discrètement. Lily alluma les feu de la cheminée et une fois qu'il devint ardent, jeta la poudre de cheminette dessus. Au contact de la poudre étincelante, les flammes devinrent vertes. Les deux adolescentes n'eurent plus qu'à entrer dans les flammes devenues inoffensives. Lily, d'une voix claire et forte :

« Manoir Malfoy. »

Elles furent emportées vers leur destination dans un tourbillon déchaîné.

En sortant de la cheminée, la première chose que Rose aperçut fut une pièce blanche assez vaste. Elle passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux pour enlever les résidus de cendres de la cheminée. C'était manifestement un Hall. La pièce était très éclairée et les imprimés argent des tapisseries donnaient un aspect encore plus immense de la pièce. En face d'elle, des tableaux représentant des hommes de la famille Malfoy ayant possédés le Manoir étaient accrochés. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait que deux portes. L'une d'elles étaient une grande baie vitrée qui devait conduire au jardin de la propriété et la seconde était une porte en albâtre.

« Classe. » commenta Lily, à côté d'elle en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Avant que Rose ne puisse répondre, un homme – sûrement un majordome – arriva vers elle.

« Euh...bonsoir » commença Rose, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

L'homme lui répondit par un haussement de la tête, puis d'une voix sèche leur intima de le suivre. Les deux jeunes filles espéraient qu'elles n'avaient pas été mal informés et que ce n'était pas l'une de ces soirées mondaines où les convives mangeaient avec une trentaine de couverts plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Le majordome les mena devant la porte en albâtre et dit :

« Les festivités se déroulent dans la pièce attenante à la prochaine porte » expliqua-t-il d'un ton formel. « Bonne soirée. »

Pas très enclines à rester une minute de plus avec cet homme froid, les deux filles ne se firent pas prier et ouvrirent une porte qui donnait sur un couloir.

« Tu entends ? » interrogea Lily en tendant l'oreille. « C'est de la musique, allez viens, c'est par là ! » s'exclama joyeusement Lily en tirant sa cousine par le bras, guidée par le bruit de la porte contiguë.

Elle poussa la porte et un bruit assourdissant explosa. La musique retentissait de toute part dans la pièce. Une petite centaine de personnes étaient déjà présente. Certains dansaient sur la piste, d'autres étaient assis au bar et une partie discutait aux tables. Mais ce qui impressionna encore plus la jeune fille dans la salle immense fut la scène à l'opposé ou se produisait les Wiz Toadus. Accessoirement, son groupe préféré.

« Rose ! Lily ! » s'écria quelqu'un en se précipitant vers elles.

Elles reconnurent immédiatement la voix Evelyne Smith, une Poufsouffle de l'année de Rose. Cette dernière était la cousine de Scorpius. Sa mère,Daphné Greengrass, était la sœur aînée de la mère du d'Astoria Malfoy.

« Je ne vous attendais plus, vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'exclama la Poufsouffle avec enthousiasme. « Ça commence à être la folie par ici »

« Je vois ça » commenta Rose tandis qu'elle regardait un jeune homme se jeter par terre en s'esclaffant, visiblement ivre.

« Loris ! » appela soudain Lily en se précipitant dans la foule.

« Lily ! » s'exclama sa cousine en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée.

Loris Zabini était le petit-ami de sa cousine, et pour être honnête, Rose ne l'aimait pas. Il avait un an de plus que Lily et avait la fâcheuse tendance de reluquer les autres filles même quand sa petite-amie était à proximité. Rose tentait toujours de raisonner sa cousine et lui conseillait toujours de choisir un jeune homme respectable et non un Don Juan mais Lily et les mauvais garçons, c'était toute une histoire. Et puis Rose n'était pas en position de donner des leçons à qui que ce soit. Elle rougit.

« Pourquoi tu rougis Rose ? » demanda Evelyne, faisant sortir la rousse de sa torpeur.

« Pour rien... »

Essayant de prendre une voix dégagée et un air désinvolte, elle ajouta :

« Et...où est ton cousin ? »

Evelyne eut alors un grand sourire et d'un air entendu fit remarquer :

« Je ne sais pas, avec toutes ses filles qui sont venues spécialement pour lui je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il soit en train de danser avec l'une d'elle. »

Rose la fusilla du regard.

« Calme-toi ! Je vois que t'es toujours aussi accroc... » fit remarquer la jeune fille.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... »

Evelyne ricana, l'air moqueur.

« Va te faire voir ! » s'exclama Rose.

La Poufsouffle éclata de son rire communicatif et Rose, malgré sa contrariété, finit par sourire.

« Allez, viens ! » dit la jeune Smith en lui souriant.

Elle entraîna Rose dans la foule où cette dernière se fit interpeller par de diverses connaissances.

Mais quelqu'un attrapa son bras et elle se retourna, prête à rembarrer gentiment le type qui la tenait. Mais elle croisa deux yeux bleus qui l'observaient malicieusement. Ceux de Scorpius Malfoy.

« Tu es superbe. » commenta-t-il en la détaillant.

« Merci. » répondit-t-elle en rougissant. « Joyeux anniversaire au fait ! »

« Merci. Je ne t'attendais plus. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir finalement. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis demandée. » plaisanta-t-elle pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

« Je sais » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sérieux qui la déstabilisa.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose quand il se fit appeler :

« Allez Scorpius ! Le gâteau maintenant ! » s'exclama une jeune fille blonde en arrivant à côté d'eux.

Elle se stoppa quand elle aperçut Rose et la dévisagea.

« Weasley, belle robe. » dit-elle d'une voix acerbe.

« Je te retourne le compliment Warrington. » répliqua Rose sur le même ton.

Alessandra Warrington était la meilleure amie de Scorpius et accessoirement, elle détestait cordialement Rose, ce que cette dernière lui rendait parfaitement bien. Elles se jaugèrent du regard et finalement, Warrington rompit le contact pour entraîner son meilleur ami qui n'avait apparemment rien capté de la tension entre les deux jeunes filles. Rose soupira d'agacement et retourna voir Evelyne qui s'était éloignée entre temps. Mais tous les jeunes présents se regroupèrent vers le centre de la pièce et Rose suivit le mouvement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle comprit quand les Wiz Toadus se mirent à chanter une version rock de « Joyeux Anniversaire. ». Elle repéra Lily un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais un anniversaire comme ça. » s'extasia Lily quand sa cousine l'eut rejoint. « C'est magnifique ! »

En effet, un énorme gâteau, qui devait mesurer un mètre un mètre cinquante minimum apparut au dessus de la foule et commença à descendre progressivement.

« On voit rien ! » se plaignit Rose quand le gâteau eut terminé sa descente.

« On a plus qu'une seule solution. » déclara Lily en souriant.

« Laquelle ? »

« On bourre ! »

Elle attrapa la main de Rose et la traîna dans la foule, sans se préoccuper des gens qu'elle bousculait. Rose quant à elle, ne cessait de s'excuser devant ces regards noirs avec des « Désolée » « C'est important, pardon » Elles arrivèrent tout de même à trouver une bonne place et Rose eut alors tout le loisir d'observer Scorpius.

Grand, élancé, une posture nonchalante et snob digne de l'aristocrate qui l'était, des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le visage, des yeux bleus profonds et surtout ce petit sourire spécial qui lui appartenait. Quand il vous souriait de cette manière, vous ne saviez pas s'il était amusé ou que tout simplement, il se payait votre tête. Il souffla ses dix sept bougies avec un sourire sous les applaudissements de tous les invités. Une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns arriva vers lui et dit :

« Voilà ton cadeau. »

Elle se baissa, comme pour ramasser quelque chose, et remonta avec un long paquet fin. Un balai manifestement. Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Un balai ? Comme c'était banal ! Surtout de la part de la famille Malfoy, respectée et surtout, extrêmement fortunée. Scorpius commença à ouvrir son paquet et quand il finit, un grand sourire apparut son visage. Certaines personnes poussèrent des exclamations de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est qu'un balai de Quidditch après tout ! » commenta Rose.

Lily se tourna vers elle et regarda sa cousine, visiblement choquée.

« _Ce n'est qu'un balai_ ? Rosie, c'est _l'avenir du Quidditch_ ! » répliqua la jeune fille, outrée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« C'est _L'Éclat d'Argent_ ! Il ne sera commercialisé que dans cinq ans et il coûte 20 000 gallions ! »

Vingt mille gallions ? Pour un balai de Quidditch ?

« Je crois que la coupe va nous filer entre les doigts cette année. » continua Lily en secouant la tête.

« C'est le joueur qui compte, pas le balai ! »

« Rose, je t'adore vraiment tu sais mais je crois que le Quidditch ne sera définitivement jamais ton truc. » lança Lily, visiblement résignée. « Ce balai est déjà de l'autre côté du terrain avant que tu n'aies pu te rendre compte de ce qui vient de t'arriver. »

Rose n'était pas vraiment une grande fan de Quidditch – enfin un autre point commun avec sa mère- et toutes ces histoires de transferts, compétitions et balais que son père ne cessaient de rabâcher ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment.

Elle jeta un regard vers Scorpius et vit que Warrington l'étreignait avec vigueur. Elle tenta de se calmer et de d''ignorer le sentiment étrange qui s'était immiscé en elle. Le groupe se remit à jouer et la plupart des adolescents retournèrent danser.

Elle soupira et Lily lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir. Elle accepta vivement, encore agacée par cette mégère de Warrington.

« Tu vois cette fille ? » montra soudain Lily pointant du doigt quelqu'un.

Rose tourna la tête et failli s'étrangler quand elle vit une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs qui tirait Scorpius, visiblement pour lui proposer d'aller danser. Rose vit qu'il refusa distraitement, sans lui accorder un regard, occupé à remercier les gens qui s'étaient approchés de lui pour le féliciter et approcher son balai de plus près.

« C'est Maylin Corner, la fille de Cho Chang. » continua Lily

« Qui est Cho Chang ? » interrogea Rose.

« La première petite-amie de papa, maman la déteste. » acheva-t-elle, comme si cela réglait la question.

Rose suivit la fille du regard. Elle était plus âgée qu'elles, deux ou trois années de plus peut-être. Elle portait une robe à bretelle léopard et si ce n'était pas assez pour paraître vulgaire, elle dansait lascivement avec tous les mâles autour d'elle. Rose secoua la tête, dépassée. Les deux jeunes filles finirent par trouver un sofa tranquille.

« Où-est Loris ? » demanda soudain Lily en essayant d'apercevoir son petit-ami dans la foule.

Rose haussa les épaules et dit :

« J'en sais rien. »

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle se fit inviter à danser par plusieurs types, mais à chaque fois, elle refusait gentiment. Cependant l'un d'eux était coriace. Elle l'avait bien vite repéré sur la piste, ne cessant de lui jeter des sourires et des regards charmeurs. Elle avait alors détourné le regard pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Mais bien loin de se laisser démonter, il était venu s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille.

« Salut...On n'est pas sorti ensemble déjà une ou deux fois ? » interrogea-t-il avec un regard de séducteur sans se gêner pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est possible une fois mais je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il eut l'air de s'être prit un seau d'eau glacé en pleine figure. Lily avait éclaté de rire à côté d'eux et confus, il consentit à partir et à la laisser tranquille. Mais une fois sa place libre, quelqu'un s'y installa à nouveau. C'était une fille de Serpentard. Lily renifla.

« Tiens, il y a une odeur bizarre par ici. »

Rose renifla également.

« Ouais comme une odeur d'incruste. » fit-elle.

« Oui ça doit être ça. » acheva Lily, le plus sérieusement du monde.

La fille était devenue écarlate et leur jeta des regards noirs mais resta tout de même à sa place.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la piste sembla se vider et étrangement elle se retrouva déserte. Rose comprit immédiatement la raison lorsqu'elle entendit la musique douce que jouaient les Wiz Toadus. Pour les slows, à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Si il n'y avait pas un couple pour commencer, personne de ne se levait.

« Scorpius. » fit alors la voix du chanteur du groupe. « Comme c'est ton anniversaire, tu as l'immense honneur d'aller inviter une jeune fille ou un mec c'est comme tu veux, à danser. »

Il eut quelques petits rires et exclamations moqueuses mais le blond accepta quand même son '' devoir ''. Il parut chercher quelqu'un du regard et quand il arriva devant elle, Rose ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que c'était elle qu'il avait choisi.

« Vous dansez Miss ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête et accepta sa main tendue en se levant. Il l'entraîna au centre de la pièce et gênée, elle tenta de ne regarder personne. Tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur eux et les sifflements moqueurs et admiratifs la firent rougir furieusement. Scorpius lui prit la main droite dans sa main gauche, saisit sa taille de la main droite, pendant que la main gauche de Rose s'appuyait sur son épaule. Ils se mirent à danser. Rose ne savait pas ce qu'i la faisait rougir le plus, les regards des autres sur eux où le parfum envoûtant du jeune homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Heureusement, d'autres couples commencèrent à danser autour d'eux et ils ne furent plus très longtemps le centre de l'attention.

« Tu t'amuses ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« Et toi ? Content d'avoir eu ton éclair d'argent ? » interrogea-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Éclat d'Argent » rectifia le jeune homme.

« Roo, c'est la même chose ! » fit-elle.

Il eut un petit sourire et lâcha sa main pour nouer ses bras autour de la taille de Rose. Cette dernière entoura son cou de ses bras, et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Ils étaient vraiment très proches à présent. Et malgré cela, elle se sentait un peu plus à l'aise.

**S X R**

Les aiguilles de l'horloge de la demeure Weasley avançaient lentement, Hugo était sorti et Hermione lisait un livre, confortablement installée contre son mari. Celui-ci déjà, s'agitait constamment depuis une bonne demi-heure et puis, n'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend ! Je refuse de rester une minute de plus ici ! »

« Très bien Ronald, faisons ce que tu veux ! Mais jure-moi Ronald que, si tu as tords, je ne t'entendrait plus parler de cette histoire ? Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il hocha la tête à regret mais confiant. Il était sûr de lui. Hermione l'observa s'affairer autour de la cheminée et quand il disparut dans les flammes vertes elle s'apprêta à faire de même quand son mari réapparut à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Ils ont bloqués l'accès à leur cheminée ! »

« Tant mieux, on peux rester... »

« Tu rigoles ! On va transplaner ! »

« Mais tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra transplaner qu'à trois cent mètres de la maison ! » rappela Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il ne nous reste qu'une solution dans ce cas. »

« Laquelle ? » interrogea Hermione, méfiante.

« On transplane et on marche ! »

Ce fut ainsi qu'après avoir transplaner aux bords du village de Godric's Hollow, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à marcher pour atteindre la maison des Potter. Ron marchait d'une manière si rapide et si enragée que sa femme dut presque courir derrière lui pour rester à sa hauteur. Dès qu'ils atteignirent l'entrée, il sonna. Aucune réponse. Une minute puis deux... Il frappa vigoureusement à la porte. Toujours aucune réponse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font bon sang ! »

Cette fois-ci, la sonnette et la porte furent victimes de son impatience. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, faisant apparaître Harry, la chemise à moitié ouverte et les cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'à leur habitude.

« Ron ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

« Qui s'était ? » demanda Ginny qui venait de descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier, vêtue d'un peignoir enfilé à la hâte.

Elle s'immobilisa en voyant sa belle soeur et l'air qu'affichait son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui... » commença-t-elle.

« Où est Rose ? » coupa Ron tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« Dans la chambre de Lily, elles sont allées se coucher pourquoi ? » s'étonna la rouquine, qui ne comprenait pas.

« Va vérifier. » ordonna Ron un peu plus sèchement que d'habitude.

« Mais ça ne va pas ! Qui est-ce qui te permet de me parler comme ça ! » interrogea Ginny, outrée.

« Je suis ton grand frère ! » répliqua Ron du même ton.

Hermione et Harry se lancèrent des regards entendus. Ils se croyaient vingt ans plus tôt, lors d'une dispute entre les deux Weasley;

« Ron » temporisa Harry. « Si tu commençais par nous expliquer ce qui se passe. »

« J'avais interdit à Rose d'aller à une fête mais je crois qu'elle est venue ici uniquement dans le but de se faire la malle ! »

« Très bien, je vais voir. » dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa benjamine, encore exaspérée.

Quand elle revint elle s'exclama :

« Elles n'y sont plus ! »

Devant les exclamations surprises des trois autres, elle ajouta :

« Leur couvertures bougeaient mais quand j'ai voulu vérifier, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des vêtements dessous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Hermione, j'en étais sûr ! »

« On ne sait toujours pas où elles sont. » répliqua celle-ci.

« A cette fichue fête ! »

« Mais chez qui elle est cette fête, d'ailleurs ? »

« Si on demandait à Albus, il doit savoir lui. » fit remarquer Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Bonne idée. » assura Ron « Ne perdons pas de temps. »

« Il est malade, je ne sais pas si il faut le réveiller. » commença Ginny.

« GINNY ! »

« Très bien ! Venez... »

Elle remonta les escaliers, suivie des autres et entra doucement dans la chambre du cadet de la famille. Celui-ci était allongé dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à la poitrine et feuilletait distraitement une revue de Quidditch.

« Tu vas mieux Al ? » commença sa mère d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça et regarda les adultes, étonné.

« Tu m'as dit que toi aussi tu comptais aller à une soirée ce soir ? » reprit Ginny. « Et se déroulait-elle ? »

« Chez Scorpius Malfoy » répondit Albus avec un toussotement.

**S X R**

Heureusement pour elle, Rose n'entendit pas le hurlement que son père venait de pousser quelques secondes plus tôt. Scorpius se détacha d'elle et l'entraîna vers le fauteuil où elle avait été assise plutôt.

« Je reviens, je vais nous cherchons des verres. »

Rose lui sourit et remarqua que la fille de Serpentard était toujours assise à côté d'elle. Elle jeta un regard vers la piste et faillit s'étrangler de rire quand elle vit Maylin Corner se faire chasser d'un regard noir par une Lily furieuse après que la brune ait collé de trop près son petit-ami durant une danse. Finalement, Scorpius revint vers elle et se planta devant la Serpentard.

« Tu danses ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Rose le regarda, outrée. Mais à quoi jouait cet imbécile ? La fille à côté d'elle était devenue rouge pivoine et elle se leva avec un grand soupire d'espoir. Surprenant alors les deux filles, il prit la place que l'adolescente venait de libérer. Avec un sourire, il dit :

« Vas-y, je te regarde. »

La fille eut l'air confuse mais finit par s'éloigner, honteuse.

« Salaud. » dit-elle dans un sourire en prenant le verre qu'il lui avait tendu.

« Je sais, je sais... »

Elle s'empêcha à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel et porta son verre à ses lèvres. A la première gorgée, un picotement emplit sa gorge.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

« Du punch »

« Il est alcoolisé ? »

« Humm, juste un peu... »

La rouquine le dévisagea quelques secondes et déclara :

« J'ai compris ton petit jeu, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? » questionna Scorpius, avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Ouais, tu vas me saouler et abuser de moi ! » répondit-elle en le désignant du doigt.

Il eut un sourire en coin et le plus sérieusement du monde, il déclara :

« Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas, aucun sursaut, aucun frisson. Juste un contact visuel avec ces iris, si semblables aux siens. Il détourna les yeux, lança un regard rapide autour d'eux et proposa :

« Je vais prendre l'air, tu viens ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle allait venir ! Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle se lève et posa un bras autour de sa taille en l'entraînant à l'extérieur. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, le vent fit frissonner la jeune fille. Elle avait oublié de prendre la veste de Lily.

« Tu as froid ? »

Ils venaient de s'asseoir sur un banc et Scorpius s'était mis à lui présenter un peu le manoir de sa famille pendant que la rousse tentait tant bien que mal de réchauffer ses bras nus. Elle hocha la tête et la température changea immédiatement quand elle sentit le bras du jeune homme se poser sur ses épaules et la tirer vers lui. Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ? Le laisser tenter quelque chose ? Il avait l'air assez pris dans ses explications et puis pourquoi les hommes devaient-t-ils toujours faire le premier pas ? Tentant de ne pas rougir, elle se redressa pour le regarder en face, intensément. Immédiatement il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Leurs visages étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Doucement, sans la lâcher du regard il pencha la tête vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent à peine, mais suffisamment pour créer une sensation électrisante et réveiller ses sens.

« ROSE HELEN WEALSEY ! »

La jeune fille se tourna avec horreur et vit son père, sa mère, sa tante Ginny et son oncle Harry les regarder. A cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu être une petite créature et se jeter dans un trou pour y mourir. Elle eut la certitude que rentrée chez elle, elle passerait le plus mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	3. Tout rentre dans l'ordreou presque

**NDA : **J'ai vraiment halluciné quand j'ai vu à quand remontait la dernière update de cette fic. Certains seront sûrement contents de voir qu'elle n'a pas été abandonnée finalement ! Donc voici la suite et la fin de cette histoire. Bonne Lecture !

**III. Tout rentre dans l'ordre...ou presque.**

« Pour cette fois, nous comprenons Rosie. Va dans ta chambre pour réfléchir à tes actes... » acheva Ron Weasley d'un air bienveillant à l'adresse de sa fille aînée.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers sous le regard affectueux de ses parents.

« D'accord Papa... »

_Euww, on la refait !_

« ALORS ÇA ! NON SEULEMENT TU NOUS AS DOSEBEIS MAIS EN PLUS C'ETAIT POUR RETROUVER LE GOSSE DE MALFOY ! » hurla Ron, à s'en arracher les poumons.

Ses oreilles avaient viré au rouge et sa tempe frémissait d'une drôle de façon, signe qu'il était vraiment en colère. Dans ces cas-là, il était plus prudent et réfléchi de quitter les lieux rapidement, surtout si on voulait garder sa vie. Mais Rose ne pouvait pas bouger alors elle se contenta de rester silencieuse devant ses parents qui, eux, paraissaient furax. Vraiment furax.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je paye mes impôts et mon crédit immobilier ! » s'écria-t-il en secouant la tête, désespéré.

Rose soupira et se força à garder la tête baissée. Son père avait commencé son habituel discours dans lequel il expliquait qu'il était un individu honnête et que par conséquent, il avait droit à un peu de considération. Ce discours était une vraie plaie et pouvait durer des heures alors Rose se mit à compter les motifs rouges du tapis qui se trouvait au centre du séjour. Un, deux, trois, quatre...Elle en était à deux cents quarante-trois quand il hurla :

« Non mais sérieusement ! Le fils de la fouine ! Hermione tu y crois toi ? »

Hermione soupira mais garda le silence.

« Et puis toute seule avec lui, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu te faire ! » continua Ron en la regardant comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes.

En effet, tout cela le dépassait. Il savait que sa fille avait un minimum d'intelligence et de bons sens. De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle ait agit d'une manière aussi imprudente. Sa petite fille à lui, son bébé qu'il avait vu naître, grandir et devenir la magnifique jeune fille qu'elle était à présent seule avec le fils d'un Mangemort qui était sur le point de l'embrasser ! De poser ses sales pattes sur elle ! Cela le rendait malade. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que le temps où les garçons s'intéresseraient à elle arriverait et il avait toujours redouté ce moment avec une certaine appréhension mais aujourd'hui, la réalité était venue à lui trop brusquement pour qu'il puisse l'accepter facilement. Il avait conscience du fait qu'il devrait s'y résoudre un jour. Mais il était sûr d'une chose qu'il ne permettrait pas. Aucun Malfoy ne toucherait à son unique fille. Il faudrait lui passer sur le corps.

« Scorpius n'est pas comme ça ! » répliqua immédiatement Rose, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que son père s'était mis à hurler.

« _Scorpius n'est pas comme ça !_ » répéta Ron d'une voix aiguë. « Si il a reçu la même éducation que son faux-jeton de père, je peux t'assurer que si ! »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, » avança Rose d'un ton assuré « Tout ça ce sont des préjugés, des vieilles histoires stupides. Et n'essaye pas de me dire qu'à mon âge, tu ne... »

« A ton âge, nous faisions le tour du pays pour essayer de détruire Voldemort et de rester en vie ! Notre première préoccupation n'était pas d'aller à des fêtes ou je ne sais quoi ! »

Il avait frappé fort. Son argument avait fait comprendre à Rose à quel point son problème était ridicule et égoïste à côté de ce que ses parents avaient vécu pendant leur adolescence.

« Désolée, je ne pensais pas que...J'avais oublié que...» s'excusa la jeune rousse d'une voix timide.

« On oublie trop souvent ce genre de choses... » commenta Hermione.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Ron et Hermione semblaient en train de se remémorer des souvenirs désagréables. Rose, elle, n'osait pas bouger. Elle se contenta de fixer le tapis, attendant une nouvelle explosion de fureur. Soudain, son père sortit de sa torpeur et déclara :

« Nous en reparlerons. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hermione se tourna alors vers sa fille.

« Maman... » Commença Rose, mal à l'aise.

« Comment l'a dit ton père Rosie, nous en reparlerons. »

La jeune fille soupira de frustration en regardant sa mère rejoindre le chemin de l'escalier, derrière son père. Elle était frustrée parce que ses parents étaient en colère contre elle et frustrée de ne pas avoir pu embrasser Scorpius alors qu'ils étaient enfin à deux doigts de le faire. Elle repensa au ridicule de la situation :

_« ROSE HELEN WEALSEY ! »_

_L a jeune fille s'écarta rapidement de Scorpius et se retourna vers son père, l'air horrifié._

_« Euh...attends papa ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » commença-t-elle._

_« Je croyais que nous t'avions interdit de venir ici ! » s'exclama Ron d'un ton furieux._

_« Je sais mais... » fit la jeune rousse en jetant des regards désespérés vers Scorpius._

_Visiblement ce dernier ne comprenait rien à la situation et il jetait des regards interrogateurs à Rose, la questionnant du regard. Finalement, il se leva et tendit sa main à Ron._

_« Bonsoir Mr. Weasley, je suis Scorpius Malfoy. » se présenta-t-il avec un sourire que Rose trouva charmant._

_A-DO-RABLE. Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie. Il était tellement parfait. Ron lui serra la main, à contrecœur. C'est ce moment là que choisirent Lily et son copain pour apparaître, hilares. Dès que celle-ci vit la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, elle empoigna Loris par le bras et fit demi-tour rapidement._

_« Lily, revient immédiatement ici ! » s'écria Ginny en prenant la direction qu'avait prise sa fille, suivie de son mari._

_« On s'en va ! Rose ! » S'exclama Ron tandis que Rose se tournait vers Scorpius._

_Avant que son père ne l'empoigne par le bras, elle lui murmura :_

_« Je suis désolée, j'essaye de t'écrire, je... »_

_Ridicule._

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était un peu moins tendue que la veille. C'était, cette fois, sa mère qui s'était chargée de lui passer un savon et de la priver de sortie pendant un mois. Donc, elle ne reparlerait pas à Scorpius pendant le reste des vacances et elle devrait attendre la rentrée pour le voir. Quant à son père, depuis la veille, il l'ignorait superbement. Mais Rose, le connaissant, savait que ce n'était que provisoire. Elle aurait voulu écrire à Scorpius, mais sa mère utilisait constamment Phedra pour son travail et elle n'était pas sûre que Habêtis puisse faire un voyage de plus d'un kilomètre. Bref, tout cela restait très frustrant.

Rose s'était assise sur l'un des fauteuils du séjour et était occupé à lire. Le livre qu'elle lisait n'était pas particulièrement intéressant mais il l'aidait à passer le temps, c'était le principal. Ses parents se trouvaient dans la pièce attenante, la cuisine, et elle les entendait discuter de la nouvelle petite amie d'Hugo. Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle leva les yeux de son livre. Le feu de la cheminée s'était mis à crépiter vivement et peu à peu, une tête apparut à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha et reconnut immédiatement Evelyne, la cousine de Scorpius.

« Evelyne ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'étonna Rose.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Rose ! » lança son interlocutrice avec un sourire amusé.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Evelyne continuait :

« Tu es parti sans dire au revoir hier... »

« Ne m'en parles pas. Mes parents m'avaient interdit d'y aller et je ne sais pas comment, mais en tout cas ils l'ont appris et ils sont carrément venus me chercher ! »

« Dur... » déclara Evelyne en faisant une grimace.

« C'est le cas de le dire parce que je suis privée de sortie jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. »

« Quatre semaines, c'est faisable non ? »

« J'adore la manière dont tu t'y prends pour me remonter le moral, Evelyne. »

« Tu me connais Rose, toujours la phrase qui tue.»

La rouquine leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au plafond et jeta un regard derrière elle pour voir si ses parents étaient toujours dans la cuisine.

« Et hum...Scorpius ? » interrogea la jeune Weasley, mal à l'aise.

« Rose, Rose, ma petite Rose... » lança Evelyne d'un ton grave en soupirant.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama la rousse en ouvrant de grands yeux paniqués.

« Tu sais que tu as piqué le cœur de notre petit Scorpius ? »

Rose devint immédiatement écarlate et elle eut du mal à cacher le petit sourire satisfait qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Oh...comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre désinvolte.

« Tu l'aurais vu quand tu es parti, il ne s'amusait plus...On a tout essayé, il avait l'air déprimé... »

« A ce point ? » s'étonna Rose, surprise.

En effet, elle voyait très mal Scorpius être « déprimé ».

« Il est vrai que j'exagère un peu. » admit Evelyne avec un sourire espiègle.

Pour la troisième fois, Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était impossible.

« Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé finalement avec Scorpius ? »

Rose se mordilla la lèvre en rougissant.

« Nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser mais mes parents sont arrivés. »

« Ah oui, effectivement. » dit Evelyne en grimaçant. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a envoyé chez toi en éclaireur. »

« Tu veux dire... » commença la jeune rousse.

« ...que c'est lui qui m'a envoyé te voir, oui. » déclara la brune. « Allez souris Rosie, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie... »

Rose se contenta de darder sur elle un regard noir avant de soupirer avec lassitude.

« Tu veux peut-être que je lui laisse un message pour toi ? » proposa Evelyne.

Rose haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, à vrai dire. » avoua Rose.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je me charge de ça ! » déclara Evelyne avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Rose voulut protester mais son amie disparut, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Elle soupira une seconde fois avant de retourner à sa place dans le fauteuil. Mais alors qu'elle saisissait son livre, elle entendit :

« Rosie ! »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la cheminée pour découvrir le visage ruisselant de larmes de sa cousine. Elle se précipita vers l'âtre, inquiète.

« Lily, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, concernée. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Mais ma mère me fait vivre un vrai calvaire ici. » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de toi Rose. »

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Lily fut saisit par les épaules.

« C'est elle ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Maman arrête ça ! Rose dis à Loris que je l'aaaaiiiime...Aah ! »

La tête de Lily disparut dans un autre crépitement et Rose se releva lentement, se demandant vaguement quelles tortures sa tante Ginny ferait subir à sa pauvre cousine. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer plus longtemps car elle entendit la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait pour venir déjeuner. Rose se dirigea vers la cuisine, à la suite d'Hugo qui venait de descendre. Elle lui adressa un sourire, se promettant intérieurement de lui demander comment s'était passé son rencard de la veille.

Dans la cuisine, ses parents étaient déjà installés à table. Sa mère lisait un journal et son père, qui mettait visiblement un point d'honneur à l'ignorer royalement, fixait la fenêtre. Rose s'empêcha à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Que son père pouvait être borné, parfois. Alors que Rose s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, en face de son père, celui-ci déclara :

« Viens t'asseoir en face de moi, fils. Toi, au moins, tu mérites cette place. »

Rose et Hugo échangèrent un regard étonné puis Rose finit par hausser les épaules. Elle ne répondrait pas à cette provocation. Elle laissa à son frère sa chaise et Hugo s'installa en lui lançant un regard désolé. La jeune fille prit place à côté de lui, en face de sa mère, plus agacée qu'autre chose.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, le repas se fit dans un silence de mort. De temps à autres, Hugo et sa mère échangeaient quelques mots pour tenter de faire la conversation. Quant à Rose et à son père, ils restèrent obstinément silencieux.

« Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama soudain Hermione.

Ron stoppa immédiatement son geste. Il avait saisit sa baguette et la pointait en direction du sel.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos de la magie inutile ? » insista-t-elle

Pour une raison que Rose ne comprenait pas, sa mère ne voulait pas qu'ils se servent de la magie pour des tâches simples. « _Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sorcier que tu dois dépendre de ta baguette. Tu as des mains, alors sers t'en. Après tout, c'est ce que font les moldus. _» disait-elle. Personne n'osait alors la contrarier. En effet, comme le traitement des elfes de maison, elle était intransigeante sur le sujet.

Ron, dans un murmure, demanda à quoi il servait d'avoir une baguette si ce n'était à être utilisée. Heureusement pour lui, sa femme ne sembla pas entendre sa remarque. Néanmoins, il rangea sa baguette et s'adressa à Hugo :

« Passe-moi le sel s'il-te-plaît. »

« Rose... » commença Hugo.

« C'est à toi que je le demande, Hugo. »

« Mais le sel est juste en face de Rose ! »

« Je sais où il est, mais je ne veux rien demander à l'ingrate que j'ai pour fille. » soutint son père.

Rose s'empara du sel et commença à assaisonner son assiette, lentement, très lentement dans le but de faire enrager son père. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait être ingrate.

« Toi ! » s'exclama Ron avec irritation. « Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Je croyais que _Monsieur_ ne voulait pas parler avec l'ingrate que je suis ? » interrogea Rose d'une voix innocente.

« Rose ! » réprimanda Hermione.

« Donne-lui ce fichu sel par Merlin ! » dit Hugo.

« Hugo ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Oui donne-le-moi ou je te jure que je déshérite ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ron ! » hurla Hermione. « Ça suffit, vous trois ! »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle.

« J'en ai assez ! Je ne veux plus de ça dans cette maison ! Nous sommes une famille qui est en train de prendre son repas dans la bonne humeur, alors j'attends de vous que vous agissiez convenablement, me-suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir tandis que sa famille acquiesçait. Elle tenta de dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Alors Hugo, comment a été ta soirée avec la petite McMillian ? Quel est son prénom, déjà ? »

« Charlotte. » répondit Hugo en rougissant.

Ceci eut effet de faire apparaître un sourire attendri sur le visage de sa sœur et de sa mère. Mais, encore une fois, Ron lança les hostilités :

« Les McMillian sont une bonne famille. Ils ont le mérite de ne pas avoir la mort d'innocents sur la conscience contrairement à _d'autres_. »

« Tu exagères, Ron. Ce garçon n'est pas responsable de... »

« Oh chérie, tu sais bien ce qu'on dit : Tels pères, tels fils. Draco Malfoy est le fils de Lucius Malfoy et ce Scorpius est celui de Draco Malfoy. »

« Alors prions Merlin qu'Hugo ne devienne pas aussi étriqué que toi. » ironisa Rose.

Elle eut droit au regard noir de son père et sévère de sa mère.

« Alors quel est le problème ? Que je sorte avec un garçon ou que ce soit avec un Malfoy ? » interrogea Rose, qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Les deux. Tu es trop jeune et ce petit... »

« Oh par pitié, Papa. Comme si tu n'étais jamais sorti avec personne à mon âge. » répliqua Rose, acerbe.

« Là n'est pas la question ! »

« Tu peux faire autant de sous-entendus que tu veux, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le voir. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es privée de sorties, jeune fille ? »

« Jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Passé ce délai, tu ne pourrais plus rien m'interdire. »

« Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, c'est à mes ordres que tu obéiras ! »

La jeune fille se leva avec brusquerie, renversant sa chaise au passage. Ses lèvres tremblaient de colère et son visage était rouge de fureur.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que ça marche dans cette maison ? On doit obéir au moindre de tes désirs, aussi idiots soient-ils ? Où sommes-nous ? Sous une dictature ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Tu as parfaitement compris. » répondit tranquillement son père.

Hugo et sa mère suivaient la conversation, visiblement choqués. Ne désirant pas en entendre davantage, Rose quitta la cuisine et monta les escaliers rapidement. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, et lorsqu'elle fut entrée, claqua cette dernière avec brusquerie. Elle se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère contre son père. Il avait agi d'une manière si stupide et grossière qu'elle se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour le pardonner. Elle se disputait souvent avec lui pour de petites choses futiles mais ce n'était jamais rien de bien méchant. Cette fois cependant, il avait dépassé les bornes et elle était bien décidée à ne pas capituler. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, pas donner une chance à Scorpius alors que ce dernier n'avait rien avoir avec le Mangemort qu'avait été son grand père. Quelques instants après, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle reconnut la voix de sa mère.

« Rosie ? » demandait celle-ci. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« J'ai envie d'être seule, maman. » répliqua Rose avec lassitude.

Elle entendit un soupir et le bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient. Elle referma à nouveau les yeux, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine et finit par s'endormir. Elle fit un rêve étrange. Elle était enfermée dans un endroit qui ressemblait fortement à une tour et par l'unique fenêtre elle apercevait Scorpius sur un balai qui tentait désespérément de la rejoindre. De l'autre côté de sa cellule, derrière une porte, elle entendait la voix de son père qui répétait inlassablement :

« _Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, c'est à mes ordres que tu obéiras ..._ »

Un autre bruit contre la porte la réveilla et elle se redressa lentement, se demandant pourquoi elle faisait des rêves aussi stupides. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas contre la porte qu'on avait frappé. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut une ombre derrière les rideaux. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Personne n'avait jamais tapé contre sa fenêtre. Elle hésita quelques instants puis finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle tira les rideaux et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre avec précaution.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Je suis venu te voir. » répondit-il.

« Avec ton balai ? »

« On ne m'aurait surement pas autorisé l'accès à votre cheminée. »

« Tu aurais pu transplaner. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Et je me serais présenté à l'entrée en disant : Bonjour Mr. Weasley. Je suis venu voir votre fille ? Et puis je n'aurais pas pu monter par l'extérieur jusqu'à ta fenêtre. Crois-moi, c'était la meilleure solution. Bon, tu me laisses entrer ou il me faut une autorisation ? demanda-t-il.

« C'est à tes risques et périls. » répondit-elle avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre davantage et de se mettre sur le côté pour lui faire de la place.

Il approcha son balai de la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le rebord pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol en silence et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sous le regard admiratif de Rose. Si n'importe quelle autre fille c'était trouvé à sa place, elle aurait sûrement trouvé Scorpius Malfoy avait beaucoup de charme. Et ce n'était certainement pas Rose qui allait le nier. Bien au contraire. Elle se força à détourner le regard et elle se dirigea vers la porte pour la verrouiller.

« Mon père te tuera s'il s'aperçoit que tu es là, Scorpius. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir. » insista-t-elle.

« Je prends le risque. » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Elle croisa à nouveau son regard et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Tu es fou. » dit-elle simplement.

« Je sais. » affirma-t-il avant de faire le tour de sa chambre, observateur.

« J'aime bien les chambres de fille. C'est toujours bien rangé et puis ça sent bon. » dit-il finalement avec un rire.

Rose leva vers lui un sourcil suspicieux.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu as été dans beaucoup de chambres de filles pour établir cette vérité ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle et parut déconcerté.

« C'est une question piège ou bien... »

« Ça dépendra de ta réponse. »

« Et bien non, alors. C'était une simple déduction. »

« Tu pourrais au moins faire comme si tu disais la vérité. »

« C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. »

« Dire la vérité? » demanda Rose, surprise.

« Non, faire comme si. » répondit-il.

_Incorrigible_, pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta un regard peu assuré vers la porte de la chambre. Elle craignait que quelqu'un les surprenne ( et plus particulièrement son père ! ) mais elle était aussi mal-à-l'aise d'être seule avec lui dans sa chambre. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui et maintenant qu'elle savait que ceux-ci étaient partagés, la situation devenait un peu plus délicate. De plus, elle était encore embarrassée des circonstances dans lesquelles s'était déroulé son départ lors de sa soirée de la veille.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Pourquoi ton père était-il aussi furieux ? »

« Evelyne ne t'a pas expliqué ? » s'étonna Rose.

« Elle raconte toujours n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas capable de différencier la part de vérités et de mensonges dans ce qu'elle dit. » expliqua-t-il.

Rose esquissa un sourire à cela. Il avait tout à fait raison. La cousine de Scorpius avait la fâcheuse habitude d'exagérer tout ce qu'elle racontait. Elle lui raconta alors comme elle était allée à sa fête malgré l'interdiction de son père et lui expliqua qu'elle était privée de sortie jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans.

« Il ne veut pas que je te vois. » déclara-t-elle avec lassitude en s'asseyant sur lit, les bras croisés.

Scorpius vint la rejoindre, et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi cela ? » interrogea-t-il, visiblement étonné.

Rose haussa les épaules.

« A cause de vieilles rivalités. Ton père et le mien se détestaient quand ils étaient jeunes et le mien n'a toujours pas digéré la manière dont le tien s'est comporté avec lui. » déclara-t-elle. « Il pense que tu es forcément devenu comme lui. »

« Je ne suis pas mon père. » dit Scorpius d'un ton neutre.

Rose put cependant voir qu'il était blessé. Il n'aimait pas être comparé à son père.

« Tu sais, c'est seulement l'opinion de mon père. Ce qu'il pense, on s'en fiche. » assura-t-elle. « Ignore-le, c'est ce que je fais toujours. »

Mais cette réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire.

« Oui mais quand même. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait une aussi mauvaise opinion sur moi. » insista le jeune homme.

« T'occupe, je te dis. » dit Rose d'un ton indifférent.

Elle connaissait son père et son avis n'était pas vraiment de ceux qu'on pouvait prendre en considération, surtout en ce moment. Elle l'adorait mais ces derniers temps, il l'énervait prodigieusement. Elle soupira et devenant soudainement timide, commença à triturer le bord de la robe qu'elle portait.

« Je suis désolée, pour hier, je veux dire. J'aurais vraiment voulu que ça se passe autrement. » déclara-t-elle avec embarras sans oser le regarder.

Elle avait vraiment trouvé la scène de la veille humiliante.

« On peut toujours y remédier. » dit alors Scorpius, amenant Rose à lui jeter un regard surpris.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole, les lèvres du jeune homme s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Rose Weasley avait toujours du premier baiser qu'elle partagerait un jour avec Scorpius Malfoy. Elle l'avait d'abord imaginé timide et maladroit, puis tendre, presque innocent. Mais si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à_ ça_. Les lèvres de Scorpius avait un goût sucré et les caresses qu'elles prodiguaient aux siennes étaient enchanteresses. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Rose put affirmer qu'elle venait de recevoir le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'avait été embrassée avec autant de passion et d'ardeur.

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Scorpius la dévisageait. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle lui adressa un sourire, sa gêne envolée.

« Oh Merlin ! » dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'étonna Scorpius.

« Je viens de réaliser qu'on s'est embrassés et qu'il ne s'est rien passé pour nous en empêcher. » répondit-elle avec un rire.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais on frappa à nouveau à la porte et ils sursautèrent. Rosee jeta un regard paniqué vers Scorpius.

« Chut. » lui murmura-t-elle avant de crier un « _Oui ?_ » vers la porte.

« Nous allons dîner. » prévint alors la voix de son frère.

« Très bien, j'arrive. » répondit-elle en se tournant vers Scorpius.

« Je vais y aller. » dit celui-ci.

Rose hocha la tête et le raccompagna à la fenêtre. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de retenue cette fois mais assez d'ardeur pour que les palpitations de Rose s'accélèrent. Il remonta à nouveau sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tenant son balai d'une main. Puis dans un mouvement adroit, il lâcha son balai et sauta dessus.

« On reconnait tout de suite les joueurs de Quidditch. » commenta Rose.

« C'est juste mon talent naturel que tu vois là. » se vanta-t-il et Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui bien sûr... »

« Je vais revenir. » déclara Scorpius en lui adressant un dernier sourire.

Et il s'envola. Rose ferma la fenêtre avant de quitter sa chambre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle entra dans la cuisine en sifflant gaiement, s'attirant au passage des regards étonnés de la part de sa famille. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait quitté la table brusquement, fulminant contre son père et elle était à présent joyeuse ?

En fait Rose avait décrété qu'elle était heureuse et que rien ne pourrait lui gâcher la soirée, même pas son père. Scorpius et elle s'étaient enfin embrassés et elle comptait bien se remémorer ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Et dès le lendemain, ce fut ce qu'il fit. Quand elle entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre Rose en fut surprise. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait certes, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferait si tôt après la dernière fois.

« Je t'avais dit que j'allais revenir. » dit-il en remarquant l'air surpris de Rose.

Il posa son balai contre le mur.

« Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que... » commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Scorpius qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Distraite, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement mais la surprise passée, elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur.

« J'ai attendu ça toute la journée... » avoua Scorpius lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle coupé.

Cela fit rougir Rose. C'était aussi son cas. Alors ils profitèrent de l'instant et s'embrassèrent presque une heure durant, enlacés sur le lit de Rose.

A partir ce de moment-là, Scorpius revint tous les soirs. Il rentrait toujours par la fenêtre et déposait son balai et lui racontait ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée, les gens qu'il avait vu. Comme les journées que passaient Rose étaient ennuyantes et inintéressantes, ( merci papa et maman ! ) elle cherchait un peu de distraction dans ce que lui racontait Scorpius. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis en commun, elle n'était pas forcément en bons termes avec les siens ( surtout Warrington ) mais comme elle avait besoin d'être distraite, elle écoutait les frasques des fréquentations de Scorpius.

Un soir, ils s'amusèrent à imaginer comme se déroulerait le premier vrai rendez-vous qu'ils auraient une fois sa punition achevée. Scorpius avait affirmé qu'il comptait bien se comporter en véritable gentleman, ce qui avait provoqué le rire moqueur de la jeune fille. Il parut bien embêté cependant, lorsque Rose lui déclara qu'elle n'embrassait pas au premier rencard. Elle s'esclaffa lorsqu'elle vit l'expression ennuyée qui se dessina sur son visage.

« Et bien, pour quelle genre de fille me prends-tu ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement courroucée.

Mais il comprit bien vite qu'elle plaisantait lorsqu'il croisa son regard moqueur.

« Sournoise. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Rose avait-elle déjà mentionné à quel point elle le trouvait mignon et adorable ? Si non, et bien c'était le moment de le faire. Elle se sentait tellement importante quand elle était avec lui. Après tout, il passait toutes ses soirées avec elle alors qu'il pouvait très bien traîner avec ses amis et profiter de ses vacances à la place. Soudain, il soupira.

« Je ne pourrais pas venir demain. » dit-il en se redressant sur un coude. « Alessandra me bassine depuis des semaines à cause d'une fête où elle veut absolument que nous allions. »

Etrangement, cela ne plut pas vraiment à Rose. Ce n'était pas réellement le fait que Scorpius passe une soirée avec d'autres personnes qu'elle qu'il l'ennuyait mais surtout que Warrington soit l'une de ces personnes. Rose ne l'avait jamais apprécié, pire elle s'était toujours méfiée d'elle. Elle la trouvait un peu _trop_ proche de Scorpius. D'accord, ils étaient meilleurs amis mais peut-être qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse de lui. Scorpius sembla remarquer que quelque chose la gênait car il la questionna :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Rose secoua la tête.

« Non, aucun. Pourquoi y en aurait-il ? » nia-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard sceptique.

« D'accord, il y a _peut-être_ un problème. Je veux dire, d'accord vous êtes super amis tous les deux mais après tout c'est une fille, une fille plutôt jolie en plus de cela et... » commença Rose en rougissant.

« De qui tu parles ? » coupa Scorpius avec étonnement.

« De Warrington ! »

« Alessandra ? » répéta Scorpius avec un petit rire. « Tu es jalouse d'elle ? »

«Non, je ne suis pas jalouse d'_Alessandra_. » lança Rose avec dédain. « _D'accord_ peut-être que je suis _un peu_ jalouse. »

A cela, le rire de Scorpius devint plus franc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Rose avec mauvaise foi.

« C'est juste que...Enfin Rose, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle est comme une sœur pour moi ! »

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'elle ressent de son côté ? » demanda Rose.

« Tout à fait, j'en suis sûr. » assura Scorpius.

« Alors pourquoi elle me regarde aussi mal à chaque fois qu'elle me croise ? » insista-t-elle.

« Et bien, elle se comporte de cette façon avec toutes les filles qui s'approchent de moi. Elle n'est pas jalouse, elle se comporte comme n'importe qu'elle sœur le ferait, elle veut juste me protéger. »

« _Te protéger_ ? » répéta Rose avec effarement. « De quoi exactement ? Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

« De toutes les filles qui me courent après. » répondit-il avec humour.

« Ventard. » dit Rose tandis qu'il riait.

« Non mais sérieusement Rose, nous sommes justes amis. » assura Scorpius d'un ton devenu sérieux. « Toi, c'est différent... »

Rose leva un sourcil.

« Toi, tu es ma petite-amie. » répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Rose fut soulagée d'être allongée sur son lit car elle serait tombée face à l'intensité du moment. D'accord il ne lui avait pas dit « Je t'aime » non plus mais la manière dont il avait dit ces mots lui avait provoqué un étrange contentement et une satisfaction extrême.

Il resserra son bras autour de sa taille et approcha son visage du sien.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi Rose. » dit-il. « Et je vais te montrer à quel point nous deux c'est du sérieux. »

Un sourire se fendit sur les lèvres de Rose et elle plongea une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les caresser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Tu verras. » dit-il d'une voix énigmatique en se penchant à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Et deux jours plus tard, elle eut l'occasion de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Dès le matin, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle y rencontra sa mère qui lisait le journal. Elle lui adressa un vague « Bonjour » avant de s'asseoir elle aussi à la table.

« Bonjour chérie, bien dormi ? » demanda sa mère en levant les yeux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Rose acquiesça.

« J'avais oublié de t'en parler hier...» commença sa mère. « Mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Mrs. Malfoy hier. »

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, elle a proposé que nos deux familles se rencontrent autour d'un dîner. »

Pas la peine de se demander de qui cela venait. Scorpius n'avait donc pas menti. Il était déterminé à lui montrer à quel point il considérait leur relation comme quelque chose de sérieux. Mais un dîner avec leurs familles respectives ? Ce n'était rien d'autre que du pur suicide.

« Bien sur, j'ai accepté. » poursuivit sa mère, étonnant encore Rose. « Je pense qu'il est temps que ces vielles rivalités cessent. Je pense donc que ce dîner sera la meilleure occasion pour cela. »

Lorsque sa mère en parla à son père, ce dernier protesta vivement en disant que_ jamais_ il ne s'allierait avec le « _mal incarné_ » et qu'il faudrait le tuer avant qu'il n'accepte de s'asseoir à la même table que ce « _genre d'individu mauvais et lâche_ ». Pourtant Hermione avait tenu bon et elle avait réussi à imposer le _« dîner de la trêve_ ». Finalement, après des cris et des exclamations de protestation, Ron avait accepté à deux conditions. La première que cela ait lieu chez eux car il refusait d'entrer dans _« l'antre du démon_ » et la seconde, que les Potter soient également de la fête.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rose et sa famille se retrouvèrent donc dans le salon à attendre l'arrivée des invités. Hermione et Hugo discutaient d'un fait divers qu'ils avaient lu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ le matin même, Rose jouait distraitement avec le collier qu'elle portait et Ron fixait d'un air obstiné les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion l'une de ses plus belles robes de sorcier et même si Rose savait qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait visiblement l'intention d'impressionner les Malfoy.

Le couple Potter avec leur fille Lily furent les premiers à arriver, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Lily, après avoir salué tout le monde, se dirigea vers sa cousine et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le fauteuil.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda Rose à sa cousine, étonnée par l'air irritée qu'elle affichait.

« Maman m'a interdit de sortir pendant trois semaines et je n'ai pas pu voir Loris. Résultat des courses, j'ai appris ce matin par Halda McKellen qu'il s'était bien amusé pendant ce temps avec d'autres filles ! Non mais tu peux le croire Rose ? Qu'il m'ait fait une crasse de ce genre, je veux dire ? Ce crétin ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il ... »

Mais Rose ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La sonnette venait de retentir. Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'entrée sauf Lily qui continua à ruminer des paroles incompréhensibles. Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, Ron sur ses talons. Harry suivit le mouvement, Rose également. Hermione ouvrit la porte et Mr. et Mrs. Malfoy, ainsi que Scorpius entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Mrs. Malfoy leur adressa un sourire radieux. C'était une très belle femme, élégante et à la silhouette parfaite. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun foncé et des yeux bleus ; comme ceux de Scorpius. A l'air qu'elle affichait, elle paraissait ravie d'être là. Elle salua ses parents avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, tellement d'enthousiasme qu'Hermione sembla embarrassée quand Mrs. Malfoy posa une main sur son bras, commençant à la complimenter sur leur maison. Ginny rejoint la conversation et presque immédiatement, les trois femmes semblèrent s'entendre. _Un bon point_, pensa Rose avec soulagement.

Chez les hommes, c'était un peu plus tendu. Scorpius tendit la main à Harry et Ron qui la serrèrent, sans trop broncher, occupés à fixer Mr. Malfoy d'un air mauvais. Ce dernier avait visiblement envie d'être partout sauf ici. Très clairement, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Scorpius s'approcha ensuite de Rose en lui adressant un sourire. Cette dernière s'était demandé comment ils agiraient l'un envers l'autre avec leurs parents respectifs autour ; cependant Scorpius, lui, ne sembla pas se poser de questions. Il la serra dans ses bras et les réactions face à ce geste ne se firent pas attendre. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, Ginny esquissa un sourire, Mr. Malfoy tiqua, Mrs. Malfoy lâcha un soupir attendri, Ron sembla sur le point de s'étrangler, Hermione secoua la tête avec lassitude et Lily gloussa.

« Alors, vous êtes ensemble ? » interrogea Lily à voix haute, sans la moindre gêne.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Scorpius alors que Rose, rouge d'embarras, adressait un regard d'avertissement à sa cousine.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers les adultes, attendant le verdict.

« Et bien, félicitations. » lança Ginny d'une voix hésitante en lançant un regard appuyé à Harry.

Il répéta ce qu'avait dit sa femme, avec beaucoup moins de conviction, cependant.

« C'est une très bonne chose. » assura Mrs. Malfoy, visiblement très enthousiasmée par la nouvelle. « Nos familles ont tellement à partager. N'est-ce pas chéri ? »

Elle s'était tournée vers Mr. Malfoy qui regardait Rose d'un air indéchiffrable. Semblant excédé par le regard insistant de sa femme, il finit toutefois par commenter.

« Oui, charmant. » répondit-il à contrecœur.

« Foutaises ! » hurla alors Ron avec fureur.

« Ronald ! » s'exclama Hermione en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. « Langage ! »

Draco Malfoy ricana sans vergogne mais son rire s'évanouit lorsqu'il croisa le regard sévère de sa femme. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ron de ricaner.

« Je propose qu'on aille tous s'installer à table ? » lança soudain Ginny, pour détendre un peu l'ambiance.

Hermione acquiesça vivement, adressa à son amie un regard de remerciement. Elle proposa à tout le monde de la suivre. Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger. Cette fois, c'est le placement de table qui fit problème et tout le monde s'accorda à dire qu'il était préférable de rester entre « clans ». A une extrémité de la table, il y avait Hermione et Ron, le couple Potter et Lily à côté de celui-ci. A l'autre extrémité, il y avait Draco, Astoria puis, sur les côtés, venait Scorpius, Rose et enfin Hugo, près d'Hermione.

« Quelle charmante décoration de table ! » commenta Mrs. Malfoy. « Tu ne trouves pas chéri ? »

Draco grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'un elfe de maison affublé d'un chandail bien trop grand pour lui, apparut.

« Et bien, et bien, Granger. Je vois que tu nous fais là l'étalage de toute ton hypocrisie, aujourd'hui. N'était-ce pas toi qui nous bassinais à Poudlard pour un meilleur traitement de ces choses ? Et tu en emploie même dans ta propre maison. »

Ron voulut répliquer mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

« Malfoy, sache pour ta gouverne que Gapy est un elfe libre. Je ne l'emploie pas, il a très gentiment accepté de nous aider. Non seulement je le rémunère pour cette soirée mais ce faisant, je veux contribuer à un meilleur traitement des Elfes de Maison et au respect du travail qu'ils exécutent. » dit-elle avec un calme olympien en pliant soigneusement sa serviette.

« Mais pourquoi devraient-ils bénéficier des mêmes traitements que les nôtres ? Ce ne sont pas des hommes à ce que je sache. » répliqua Malfoy.

« Si tu penses que le respect est uniquement dû aux hommes, peut-être devrais-tu lire _Réflexions sur la Dignité_ de Renaldus De la Situde ? Peut-être y apprendras-tu que les elfes possèdent la plupart des facultés qui font de nous des humains, au sens moral du terme, bien entendu. » ajouta Hermione d'un ton sec.

Draco ne sembla pas savoir comment répondre à cela. Il se tut donc, se contentant d'adresser à l'elfe un regard de dégout profond. Rose, elle, voulut se cacher le visage dans les mains. La soirée s'annonçait difficile. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Scorpius sur son genou. Elle se tourna vers lui et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« On devrait porter un toast à cette soirée. » proposa soudainement Lily lorsqu'elle vit Gapy arriver avec deux bouteilles de champagne.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es trop jeune pour consommer de l'alcool, jeune fille ? » lança sa mère d'une voix excédée. « Néanmoins, tu as raison, nous devrions lever un verre à la réunification de nos familles. »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne rouquine ? » interrogea Malfoy avec mépris.

Harry, qui, visiblement n'appréciait pas que Malfoy s'adresse à sa femme avec une telle familiarité, lui envoya un regard furieux.

« Ne parles pas à Ginny de cette manière ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Si tu voulais que les hommes s'adressent à ta femme d'une autre manière peut-être aurais-tu dû l'empêcher de poser nue dans le calendrier des _Déesses du Stade_, Potter. » commenta Malfoy d'un ton mauvais, un sourire arrogant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Des exclamations outrées parvinrent de toute part de table. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit :

« Cette séance photo a été réalisé dans le cadre d'une œuvre de charité, mot dont tu ne connais sûrement pas la définition. De plus, cela remonte à plus de vingt-ans Malfoy. Tu devrais peut-être te remettre à la page et plutôt t'occuper de soigner tes penchants pervers que visiblement tu ne contrôles pas puisqu'ils se manifestent alors que tous nos enfants et même ta propre femme sont réunis. » déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Draco haussa les épaules en croisant le regard de son épouse. Il était clair qu'après le dîner, il aurait des comptes à rendre.

L'entrée fut servie, forçant tout le monde à se taire. Même le silence fut de courte durée et les discussions reprirent rapidement. Ron et Harry ricanaient de leur côté et soudain Ron lança :

« Hé Malfoy ! Harry et moi étions en train de nous remémorer le jour où Maugrey t'as transformé en fouine. Tu t'en souviens, pas vrai ? Quoique...C'est surtout ton derrière qui doit s'en souvenir. Tu te souviens de la manière dont tu bondissais Malfoy ? »

« Oh j'ignorais cela Draco, c'est la vérité ? » demanda Astoria.

Ron et son meilleur ami étaient hilares à l'idée de se souvenir ; même Hermione esquissa un sourire. Draco, lui, ne sembla pas partager la plaisanterie. Surtout répandue devant sa femme et de son fils.

« Et Potter, tu te souviens de notre troisième année lorsque tu t'évanouissais sans cesse à cause des détraqueurs ? Et toi Weasley, tu te souviens à quel point tu étais pathétique lors de tes premiers matchs de Quidditch ? Tout le monde riait de toi, tu étais tellement ridicule, il faut le dire. » dit-il.

Et la guerre débuta. Harry, Ron et Draco ressassaient tour à tour les souvenir gênants des uns et des autres. Et au fil des minutes, les souvenirs évoqués devenaient de plus en plus vicieux surtout que le vin et le whisky-pur-feu servis à la table déliaient les langues. Cela devenait tellement embarrassant qu'Hermione dut y couper court.

« Pourrait-on pour une fois, s'il-vous-plaît, se comporter en personnes civilisées et montrer l'exemple à nos enfants ? »

« Parle pour toi Granger ! Je ne vois que trois personnes civilisées à cette table et toi et ta famille n'en faites pas parti ! » répondit Malfoy.

« Toi et la tienne non plus dans ce cas ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Oh je t'en prie, Weasley. Nous les Malfoy, savons comment recevoir les gens. Et nous ne le faisons certainement pas en racontant des souvenirs embarrassants ni en servant de l'alcool bon marché. » répliqua Draco.

«_ Alcool bon marché _? » répéta Ron d'une voix outrée. « Hugo ! Amène-moi la Vodka-pure-glace qui se trouve dans mon bureau ! Tu vas voir si on sert de l'alcool bon marché, sale fouine ! »

« Merlin Ron, arrête ! » s'exclama Hermione avec lassitude. « Et toi Hugo, reste assis. »

« Oh j'ignorais que la Vodka-pure-glace était vendue ailleurs qu'en Russie. » lança soudain Astoria Malfoy.

« _Excusez-moi _ Mrs. Malfoy, mais ce que vous ignorez pourrait remplir une école de sorcellerie. » lança vicieusement Ron.

« Weasley ! » hurla Draco. « Tu crois que tu peux t'adresser à ma femme de cette façon ? »

«Tu n'as qu'à traiter les femmes de ma famille avec un peu plus de respect ! »

« Oh Merlin... » murmura Rose avec désespoir.

Mais elle n'avait encore rien vu. Une heure plus tard, la situation prit des proportions inimaginables. Lily et sa mère se hurlaient dessus. La jeune fille l'accusait de ne pas la laisser vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait et sa mère soutenait qu'elle la trouvait trop immature pour accepter de la laisser prendre des décisions. Ron, Harry et Draco s'insultaient copieusement, s'affublant tour à tour des pires accusations. Hermione avait quitté la table quelques instants plus tôt, l'air dépassée, prétendant devoir aider l'elfe de maison pour le dessert. Mais cela faisait tout de même une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle avait disparu dans la cuisine, emportant une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu avec elle. Tout le monde avait pu voir la mine désespérée qu'elle avait arboré avant de disparaître. Astoria Malfoy sanglotait dans un coin de la table, se plaignant de l'indifférence de son mari à son égard.

Rose observait ce désastre avec désespoir.

« Merlin, je le savais... » gémit-elle. « Je savais que ça se finirait comme ça. »

Hugo et Scorpius acquiescèrent.

« Remarque, ça aurait pu être pire. » lança Hugo en haussant les épaules. « Au moins, ils n'en sont pas venu au mains. »

Ils entendirent un grand bruit qui ressemblait à un fracas de vaisselle et quelques instants, plus tard, Gapy surgit dans la salle à manger.

« Mrs. Weasley a eu problème. Pourtant Gapy l'avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas boire autant ! » assura-t-il en couinant.

« Granger, alcoolique ? » dit Draco avec un sourire moqueur. « Décidemment, j'aurais tout vu. Enfin ça ne m'étonne pas. Avec un idiot comme toi comme mari, c'est normal qu'elle force sur la bouteille. »

Rose observa son père alors qu'il ordonnait à Mr. Malfoy de se taire d'une manière très peu polie. Sa mère ne buvait pas, habituellement. Mais elle avait sûrement dû « _forcer sur la bouteille_ » quand elle avait vu la tournure qu'avait pris le « _dîner de la trêve _»

« Je vais voir comment elle va ! » déclara Hugo avant de disparaître à son tour dans la cuisine.

« Excusez-moi ? » dit alors Scorpius en se levant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota Rose en ouvrant de grands en yeux et en tirant sur sa manche pour le forcer à se rassoir.

« Laisse-moi faire. » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Tout le monde avait cessé son activité pour le regarder avec étonnement.

« Je sais bien que vous ne vous aimez pas et que c'est sans doute trop vous demandez à tous de faire la paix. Mais je sais aussi que Rose et moi n'allons pas nous séparer à cause de vos querelles. » dit-il d'une voix posée. « Maintenant, libre à vous d'agir comme bon vous semble. Ou bien vous pouvez continuer à vous comporter comme des individus immatures et vous insulter ou bien vous pouvez agir en personnes civilisés et montrer l'exemple à vos enfants. »

Et sur ce, il se rassit et les adultes s'échangèrent des regards embarrassés, prenant conscience du comportement immature dont ils venaient de faire preuve devant leurs enfants.

« Il a raison. Ça ne peut plus durer. » dit Hermione en réapparaissant de la cuisine, l'air assez éméchée. « On peut continuer à se hurler les uns sur les autres mais ça ne sert à rien, cela ne conduit à rien. »

Ginny, Harry et Astoria acquiescèrent, l'air un peu honteux. Seuls Ron et Draco continuèrent à se fusiller du regard. Gapy entra alors, apportant le dessert. Cette dernière étape du dîner se déroula avec beaucoup plus de calme qu'auparavant et tout le monde fit un effort pour s'adresser à l'autre avec un peu plus de respect.

Puis il se fit tard, et les Malfoy décidèrent de prendre congé.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler une minute, Mr. Weasley ? » demanda alors Scorpius et Rose lui adressa un regard alarmé.

Ron parut surpris mais il consentit à suivre Scorpius un peu plus loin. Rose les regarda s'éloigner avec appréhension. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais elle observa les réactions de son père. Il n'était pas en colère. Il paraissait presque résigné. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à lire son expression et elle se demanda vivement ce qu'il pensait de ce que Scorpius était en train de lui dire. Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils eurent terminé pour attirer Scorpius dans un coin, rongée par la curiosité.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix impatiente. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Il esquissa un sourire contrit avant de répondre :

« C'est un secret. » dit-il.

Rose leva un sourcil.

« Allez, dis-moi ! » plaida-t-elle.

Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Merlin, tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu comptes vraiment garder ce que tu lui as dit secret ? »

« Tout à fait. » assura Scorpius.

« C'est vraiment sadique ce que tu me fais là, Scorpius. » lui reprocha-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur. « Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Eh bien, pour faire court, disons que je suis maintenant autorisé à entrer par la porte d'entrée. » lui apprit-il en haussant les épaules, faussement modeste.

Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent de surprise et un sourire joyeux s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai ? »

Il acquiesça et elle jeta un regard en direction des adultes qui se regardaient avec distance. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son père ait autorisé Scorpius à la voir, surtout après ce dîner qui avait été tout, sauf une réussite. A ce souvenir, sa mine devint embarrassée et elle cacha son visage dans la chemise du jeune homme.

« Je suis tellement gênée. » dit-elle avec embrassement. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi...aussi... »

Elle ne parvenait même pas à trouver un mot pour qualifier la soirée.

« Moi non plus et je pense que nous sommes tous les deux gênés par l'attitude de nos familles. Mais je suis sûr qu'on en rira dans quelques semaines. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Tes parents s'en vont. » informa-t-elle.

Il soupira et l'étreignit une dernière fois.

« La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on aura notre premier vrai rendez-vous. » assura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

« J'ai hâte. » murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils échangeaient un dernier baiser.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les autres qui les attendaient près de la porte. Les « _Au revoir_ » se firent rapidement, tout le monde semblant plus qu'impatient de rentrer chez eux. Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione lâcha un soupir à en fendre l'âme.

« Ça a été la soirée la plus longue de ma vie. Je suis contente que tout ça soit terminé... » dit-elle en posant un main sur son front, l'air extenuée. « Merlin, j'ai une de ces migraines, je crois que je vais aller me mettre au lit. »

Et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, Hugo sur ses talons. Resta alors Rose et son père.

« Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ? » demanda Rose d'un ton penaud.

« Tu sais bien que non. » répondit son père en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un sourire éclaira alors le visage de sa fille et elle traversa les trois mètres qui les séparaient pour l'étreindre.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu Scorpius ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il est moins pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer... » avoua Ron en haussant les épaules.

Traduction : Je l'aime bien mais ça me ferait trop mal de l'admettre.

« Tu as bien vu qu'il n'était pas du tout comme son père non ? »

Ron grimaça.

« Oui et à ce sujet, plus de réunions de ce genre, d'accord ? Je ne veux plus que ces fous entrent dans ma maison. » déclara-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas elle qui proposerait ce genre de dîner de si tôt. Et puis elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : elle savait que ses parents et ceux de Scorpius n'enterreraient jamais vraiment la hache de guerre.

« Et je suis encore punie ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue contrite.

« Non. » déclara-t-il d'un ton contrit, ne pouvant pas résister à l'air adorable de sa fille.

« Merci papa, je t'adore tu sais ? » assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et elle ne disait pas cela seulement pour lui faire plaisir. Elle adorait son père, même si parfois il l'énervait.

« Puisque tu m'adores, tu vas m'aider à ranger la salle à manger, pas vrai ? » dit Ron avec un sourire entendu.

Elle rit et ils se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger. Gapy s'affairait encore dans la cuisine et ils l'entendaient murmurer pour lui-même.

« Bon, j'ai encore parlé trop vite. » lança Ron en voyant tout le travail qu'il y avait à faire.

Il sortit sa baguette.

« Maman va crier. » prévint Rose.

« Et qui va lui dire que j'ai utilisé ma baguette ? » demanda son père avec un clin d'œil complice.

Une fois le ménage terminé, Ron paya Gapy qui s'inclina bien bas avant de disparaître. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers, Rose lança à son père :

« Tu sais papa, étant donné que je ne suis plus punie et que tu autorisé Scorpius à venir ici, je me demandais si... »

« Merlin, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! » s'exclama Ron.

**Fin**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**


End file.
